


I Am Afraid I Am Becoming Quite Ridiculous

by kiitos



Category: Anna Karenina (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bit of everything really, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles, most Vronsky/Anna centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

Alexei Vronsky is half the man he was and barely a shadow of the man that the high society whispers painted him as. His daughter, his only connection to the only woman he ever truly loved, is being raised by that same woman’s husband. He knows it is the best place for her but the pain in his heart is still engulfing him. Neither his brother, nor his mother, nor the endless parade of vapid, blonde princesses that she thrusts upon him can do anything to dampen such torment.  And so he drinks, until _everything_ that he was, is gone.


	2. Her Laughter

Sometimes her laughter is the sound of morning birds singing so very sweetly, such as when she laughs delightedly when he remarks upon how stunning she looks. Sometimes it is the waves crashing fiercely on the rocks when she laughs harshly in scorn at his attempts to assuage her fears. He loves her now and will do forever but sometimes she doesn’t believe him and laughs cruelly in his face, or she becomes hysterical and her laughter then is the sound of glass shattering. Or perhaps that’s just his heart, for the hundredth time since he fell so very hard.


End file.
